


Moving On

by BSBLover2538



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Adam never wanted to hear the words that fell from Jay's lips.
Relationships: Christian Cage/Edge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Moving On

The window fogged as the hot breath hit it, causing Adam’s vision to blur. He had come up here with his lover, but had never felt so alone. Jay had been emotionally and physically distant the entire time they had been on this little getaway. Adam couldn’t understand, it had been Jay’s idea to come up to the mountains. 

“Adam…” the voice of his lover broke through Adam’s internal musings. 

“Yeah?” Adam looked through the glass, barely seeing Jay’s reflection behind him. 

“I...I’m sorry” he softly spoke. 

“About what Jay? Bringing me up here for no reason? Being an ass the entire time? Acting like I’m radioactive or something? Which is it?” Adam turned, crossing his arms and laying against the glass. 

“All of it. I never intended to bring you up here and just ignore you” Jay replied.

“Then what the hell is going on?” Adam barked. 

“I found someone....I wanted to have one more weekend together, and then tell you, but I can’t. I want to break up, leave behind what we have” Jay steadily spoke, as he watched Adam’s eyes fall. 

“What?” Adam hoarsely spoke, hardly able to believe what his lover was telling him. Sure, there had always been that idea he might leave, but Adam never thought that Jay would ever actually find someone else. 

“I found a girlfriend. You can’t tell me you honestly expected us to stay together forever? We said that we would let each other go if and when we found another” 

“Fuck you Jay! You bring me up here, just to fucking break up with me, and then try and belittle what we had? 8 years together, you are throwing away 8 goddamn years?!” Adam’s voice rose with every word, and he stalked towards Jay as he spoke. 

“You are the one who agreed with it Adam, it’s not my fault you haven’t looked for anyone. This never was meant to be for forever” Jay pushed Adam back, putting distance between them. 

“Screw you. Get the fuck out of here Jay. 8 years of our relationship, 20 years of friendship gone because you wanted out so damn badly. Go back to the girl, I don’t need you” Adam turned back towards the window, not letting Jay see the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Hearing the door slam, Adam burst into sobs, his vision blurred as he looked out at the snow falling over the mountains. He never had ever felt this alone, not since he was six and had met Jay at school for the first time. Looking out at the snow, he saw one red rose peeking out, and Adam scoffed, turning away and going towards the bedroom. 

“Getting the hell out of here before he comes back” Adam threw his stuff in the suitcases he brought, and stormed out to his car. The cabin went quiet, only the memories of what had happened lay within, both men knowing that they would never return, to here, or what they had had before this weekend had started. 


End file.
